Rhino (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) is a russian gangster that utilizes an Oscorp Mech Suit, he is the tertiary antagonist of the movie, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Biography The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Aleksei Sytsevich and two of his associates hijacked an Oscorp van containing vials of plutonium. Sytsevich was the driver of the truck while his comrades secured the goods. However, Spider-Man intervened and webbed up Sytsevich's allies, handing them over to the police. Determined to not be caught, Sytsevich continued to flee in the truck, causing a great deal of damage to other vehicles on the road and a number of police cars. Spider-Man confronted Sytsevich face-to-face, using his spider sense to dodge the rapid fire of Sytsevich's machine gun. Spider-Man disarmed him and then webbed each wrist to the walls opposite so his arms were crossed over his chest. Spider-Man proceeded to pull down Sytsevich's pants to humiliate him further. Sytsevich was incarcerated in the Vault by the NYPD. Later, after Harry Osborn's incarceration, The Gentleman visited Harry, speaking to him Harry about their plans for revenge against Spider-Man by forming a team of villains. He also informed Harry that Sytsevich was a prime candidate to pilot a large metal exo-suit created by Oscorp. Sytsevich was broken out of the Vault and donned the exo-suit. He took to the streets of New York, which hadn't seen Spider-Man since his final confrontation with Electro, and began shooting at the police, calling himself "The Rhino". A boy dressed as Spider-Man, who Spider-Man had helped out earlier, stepped out in front of Rhino, trying to make a stand. Rhino mocked the child when the real Spider-Man arrived on the scene. Rhino began to charge at Spider-Man who leapt in the air using a manhole cover as a weapon. Video Game Continuity The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) Unlike all of the other cross-species, which were created after Curt Connors terrorized the city as the Lizard, Rhino was the result of a pet project of Connors' direct superior, Rajit Ratha. As Connors and Peter Parker worked to develop the serum that would ultimately turn Connors into the Lizard, Ratha applied what he had learned through Connors' research to black-market dealings. Without the knowledge or consent of his superiors at Oscorp, Ratha forcefully enlisted the help of Michael Morbius, threatening to end the reclusive biochemist's career if he refused to help. Morbius reluctantly complied, applying the rhinoceros DNA with which Ratha supplied him to a cross-species serum similar in nature to Connors' own for the Lizard. Ratha's next step was to test the serum, and his underworld clients were all too happy to provide his oblivious human test subject: a low-level thug named Aleksei Sytsevich. If it worked, the mafia would have a new weapon on its hands; if not... no great loss. After an excruciatingly painful transformation, Sytsevich was now a hybrid of man and rhinoceros, ready to tear apart anything in his path - Ratha's clients would be pleased. Unfortuanetly for the corrupted businessman, however, his own life was taken by the Lizard before the transaction could be completed. Morbius would soon claim that he created Rhino entirely of his own volition, with help from Connors' notes. Also, knowing that animalizing a human crossed an ethical line even at Oscorp, Morbius furthered the lie to suggest that Rhino was in fact originally a rhinoceros that was infused with human DNA. Only Sytsevich knows otherwise. After the breakout of all the cross-species at Oscorp, the Rhino was found in a parking lot surrounded by cars and trucks, things he loved to smash. Spider-Man found his way to the lot and fought him which resluted in the wall-crawling superhero slamming him through the pavement. Days later, Spidey would hear of reports of incidents and disturbances in the sewers. No doubt it's another cross-species, Spider-Man thought, and he was right. The Rhino was back, and the two battled it out once more before Spider-Man threw him into an electrical pit, and Sytsevich hasn't been seen since. Behind the scenes *Before the sequel was announced, Paul Giamatti wanted to play Rhino in a Spider-Man film. *Director Marc Webb revealed that Sytsevich's appearence in the film is only for 4 minutes. *Rhino also appears in The Amazing Spider-Man video game, however, due to the differences in the portrayal of the character the game's version is not considered a part of the film's continuity. *This version of Rhino is a combination of the mainstream and Ultimate portrayal of Rhino in the comics. He has the background and name of the mainstream Aleksei Sytsevich but the Rhino exo suit is more akin to the Ultimate universe's Alex O'Hirn R.H.I.N.O. *The Rhino that appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series has the same appearance as the Rhino from the video game continuity. Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Gunmen Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Rhinos Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mercenaries Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Living Villains